Tears in Heaven
by Kaden Zendi Fukuyama
Summary: Matt and Mimi are in love, however Matt gets really sick


Tears In Heaven

Part 1 

By: Zendiogimon

Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own Digimon so don't sue me. Thank you. This story might I add is very sad and it is my first songfic so if it sucks bear with me I warned you.

Matt stood next to the pink-clad girl he loved. She was only a year younger than Matt. They were both quiet as they watched the sunset. 

"Isn't it beautiful, Matt? All the pretty shades of pink highlighting the heavens. Isn't it beautiful?" the girl asked the tall blonde haired boy. He sat down beside her and combed his fingers through her hair. "Yes but not as beautiful as you, Mimi." 

~Not as pink, either. ~ He thought. "Watching the sunset makes me fall in love with you all over again."

Mimi blushed. "Matt?" He looked at her. "Yeah, Mimi?" She paused. "You're a goober." She said laughing. "And you're a ditz making us all the more suited for each other." Mimi giggled for about a minute and then all was quiet again. Matt looked out at the sunset again. 

"There is one thing I do like about this place as compared to home. The sunsets are ten times better and there's no skyscrapers blocking the view." They both laughed again. Mimi looked down at her Digivice. She checked the time, which read 9:45. 

"Hey, Matt? Didn't we tell the others we'd be back by 10:00?" Mimi asked standing up. "Yeah. What time is it?" He replied. "9:45" "Crap! It takes us a half an hour to get back to camp. I guess we should get going then." Matt said starting off. Mimi grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "I'm in no hurry." She said giving him a kiss. "I know, Mimi but we have got to go now. C'mon." 

She followed Matt. On the trek back they discussed who they thought would make cute couples. They arrived hand in hand. They were greeted by the sounds of Jou, Izzy, and TK making kissing sounds trying to tease Matt and Mimi. Mimi walked by Izzy and Jou. "You're just jealous cuz you can't get some." She said. Izzy and Jou both shut up. 

They all collected fish and fruit for Matt to cook. Matt had Agumon start a fire and Jou prepared chopsticks. Matt started to cook the fish. He took the smallest one for himself because he wasn't very hungry. Everyone ate his or her dinner complimenting Matt the whole time except of course Tai who made some rude comment under his breath. Matt who usually would have jumped up and asked Tai to say it to his face was too tired to care. The strange thing was that Matt had not done any thing that day to make him feel so tired.

That night everyone drew straws to see who had night watch and in what order. Matt had night watch the night before as did Mimi and Tai. "So it's settled, Jou has first watch, then Izzy, and Sora will finish up the night." Matt went over to his sleeping bag, which was already rolled out in the section with the clearest view of the starry sky.

Matt liked watching the stars. He had developed a psychological pacifier by watching the stars. They were his own personal security blanket. He would often watch the stars from his balcony at his Heighten View Terrace apartment whenever his parents started to argue. He would escape and imagine himself flying through space away from the arguing, away from the name-calling. Sometimes he wished that he could take TK with him and together they could run away to some magical place where no one could ever hurt them. 

TK got in his sleeping bag, which was beside Matt and almost immediately fell asleep. "Good night, TK." Matt said as he rolled over and went to sleep. 

That morning when Matt woke up everyone else was ready to go. "C'mon sleepy head. Tai wants to start out early so he can get a head start on fang-butt." Mimi said smiling at Matt. "Huh, fang-butt?" Matt asked groggily. "Myotismon silly. Come on let's go." She said helping Matt up. 

They waited for Matt to wake up completely and then headed off. Matt was lagging behind the group, which was unusual for him. TK ran back to be next to his brother. "Hiya Matt. Are you ok? You don't look too good." He said. "Yeah, TK, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Matt said coughing. Truth was Matt didn't feel fine. In fact Matt felt awful, but he didn't want to worry TK. Mimi then went back to where Matt was. He looked at her. 

Matt was pale. His eyes not as gleaming as they usually were. He was a little sweaty and was having a difficult time keeping up with everyone else. Mimi put her hand up to his forehead. "You don't look so good, Matt." She said worried. "I-I-I'm fine." He stammered. Matt wobbled for a moment. Mimi wrapped her hands around his right are to help him stay up. Gabumon walked over to Palmon. 

"Palmon, I'm worried about Matt. He looks very sick, but he won't admit it. You're an expert on DigiWorld illnesses, what could be wrong with him?" The horned St. Bernard asked the plant-like Digimon. Palmon looked Matt over a couple of times, shaking her head the whole time. 

"Well, Palmon? Do you know what it is?" Gabumon asked. The green Digimon looked at her friend. "I sure do, and I can tell you this, it's anything but good."

To be continued… 


End file.
